The mind of an immortal man
by Melica Walker
Summary: Jack is struggling to come to terms with events that have occurred over the past year. He is trying to think of ways to make it change. Will he run away again or can Gwen change is his mind.
1. The mind of an immortal man

His head was pounding. In fact it was thumping. Jack could hear his heartbeat inside his ears and knew that this headache would be here for awhile. He looked around his office from where he sat perched on the edge of his desk. He had been sitting here just thinking. Everything that had occurred in the past year had nearly destroyed him. He had even tried to run but couldn't bear to leave Gwen to do this all on her own. Fair enough she had Rhys but let's face it Jack thought, it's not as if he couldn't die. Thinking about this made Jack think about his own immortality; he had died so many times and was starting to think his luck would finally run out one day.

He looked out into the main atrium of the hub; empty. A lot of things in jack's life had been empty since that day the 456 took everything away from him; his daughter, his grandson and his lover. Ianto had fought bravely but there was nothing he could do to save him. Jack reflected on what would have happened if he had of let the 456 take the children they wanted. He thought to himself, he had done it before, why not again and if it meant that he could still have Ianto with him, would it be so bad?

He was beginning to think that this was all a part of some master plan someone had for him. His life wouldn't have made any sense if it wasn't all a part of something bigger than him. His head was aching. All of the things he had been thinking about in the past couple of days were doing circles of his brain. He had thought of every possible outcome, what if and maybe he could think of. He sighed, it was pointless, he was stuck living through the rest of eternity and no one would be there with him.

As this thought crossed his mind, a very heavily pregnant Gwen walked up to the threshold to the door. She could see he was thinking; the cogs and wheels ticking over in his brain. He looked up at her, she was still here. 'I thought I sent you home?' Gwen smiled, she knew Jack would just sit here all on his own and think too much, so she had stayed to make sure he didn't end up murdering one of the weevils or himself. 'Yeah, but you know what, Rhys is out with the boys and I didn't really want to be at home alone.

Jack smiled; Home. He was standing in his. A hole in the floor of his office serving as a bed room and everything else he needed was here. 'Go home Gwen, please. I'm fine, I just need time to think.' Gwen knew what that meant; wallowing in his own self pity and trying to change this that have already happened and can't be undone. 'The last time you needed time to think you flew off into the stars jack, not something I'm prepared for right now.' Jack sighed she was right. She needed him now more than ever, she was pregnant and he couldn't just run off again.

Gwen saw a glimpse of sorrow flash across his face and in his blue eyes. 'Come on. Let's get out of here for a while. Go and have some fun. Hey I saw a nice high rise building we could check out.' She extended her hand towards him. He took it gratefully and thought, maybe everything would be ok. After all no aliens or monsters in the world could get past Gwen Cooper when she was determined. He smiled..


	2. The ghosts of times past

The sky grew darker as they drove towards the city's centre. Jack had agreed to go out with Gwen for some fun. His head was still banging but he had started to relax a little. Gwen made him feel like that. Whenever you needed cheering up, relaxing or just a good kick up the bum, Gwen was there. Although she had had her fair share of this go wrong lately she was still there to help Jack through. He had often wondered why she did just run away with Rhys and never come back.

He was looking out the side window of Gwen's car and out into the street. He watched as they past people walking in small groups, by themselves and with a singular person; couples. Jack felt a slight twinge in his chest; it felt as if someone had just stabbed him with a knife and his heart had fallen into a million shards like broken glass. Gwen looked over at him. She could see he was still thinking, and she could also see that his mind was self destructing itself. She needed him to go back to the Jack he was when she first met him.

Jack could feel her glancing at him. He knew she could see the distraction on his face. He decided to try and at least make an effort to have a good time. 'You know if we crash because you keep looking at me I won't be happy. I may not be able to die but there is three of us in this car and plus I don't want Rhys to hit me in the face again. Bruising is not a good look.' Gwen smirked and turned her attention back to the road. 'Bit of vanity there Mr. Harkness.' Jack laughed and shook his head, 'Well someone's gotta have it. I don't think you can be that vain right now, you being pregnant and all.'

Gwen steered the car on the shoulder of the road and parked the car. Jack looked out the window, a large skyscraper stood in front of him. He turned and smiled at Gwen. She had said that they were going to someplace that would get Jack high. Jack opened the door and got out. He took a deep breath in, taking the night air into his lungs. He turned to Gwen as she stepped up beside him. 'Are you going to be ok to do this?' Gwen laughed to herself, she wasn't very good with heights and being pregnant didn't help but she had to do this for Jack. 'Yeah, i'll be fine, thank you.' She pulled at his hand and dragged him towards the door.

They walked into the building which was in total darkness. Gwen produced a flashlight from her pocket; the light piercing the darkness beyond them. Jack headed for the stars but re- thought a second later; right Gwen. Pregnant. He moved towards the elevator and waited for Gwen to catch up. He closed his eyes as the doors closed in front of him. _'Jack.....'_ He opened his eyes and turned to Gwen. 'What.' She said as he looked at her. Jack shook his head and turned back to face the silver doors in front of him.

The doors opened with a soft ping and Jack stumbled into the darkness as quickly as possible. He was beginning to think this was a bad idea. He didn't feel right, something was happening to him. _'Jack....'_ And there was that. He was hearing things. He spun around in the darkness of night. The wind had picked up and was creating all sorts of noise around him. He turned again as a figure past him. He tried to see who it was. Whoever it was, was heading straight for the edge of the building. The figure turned and looked at Jack. Jack turned a pale white as he realised it was Ianto. _'I love you...'_ The figure fell back over the edge of the building. Jack ran forward and though himself after the figure.

He soon realised that he hadn't seen anybody. His mind was seeing what he wanted it to see. He took a breath in and braced himself for the bone crushing force of the ground that was coming up on him fast. 'I love you too.' He thought just as he hit the ground, sending his world into darkness once more.


	3. The hurting

Jack knew this was going to hurt. Although he had been through worse this was his own fault. He was seeing this that weren't there. As he woke from death he noticed Gwen was beside him, sitting on the footpath. She jumped from her sitting with such speed, which surprised Jack, because she was extremely heavily pregnant. Gwen stared into his eyes as they began to open. 'Jack can you hear me?' Jack's eyes were still ringing but he could hear her, he nodded in reply.

Pulling himself up into a sitting position Jack looked around. They were the only two people on the street, no- one was anywhere to be seen. He then looked down at his shirt and sighed, 'Great that's the 2nd one today.' Gwen just stared at him, she had seen this happen many times before but still couldn't quite get over the fact that he was some calm and could even crack a joke just after he had brought himself back from the cold blackness of death.

Gwen stood and helped Jack to his feet. She hadn't said another word to him. She was wondering why Jack had thrown himself off the building. Maybe he had a death wish, she thought; wait that's really bad tastes she concluded. He couldn't die even if he wanted to. He looked at her, 'You ok Cooper?' Gwen smiled, 'Yeah I'll be fine but what about you? You just threw yourself off a building.' Jack knew she deserved an explanation and he needed a stiff drink. 'I know. I'm sorry you had to see that. Why don't we go and get a drink?' Gwen led Jack back to her waiting car. She pulled a new shirt out of the glove box and handed it to him. She always kept 1 or 2 shirts in her case just in case.

He ripped open the package with his teeth and removed his blood soaked shirt and looked down at his stomach; a piece of metal stuck out about 5cm. He asked Gwen to look away as he pulled it out. Jack gripped the piece of metal and pulled. 'Arggh, hmmm. Whoo. Oh I hope that doesn't scar.' Gwen turned back around to find jack had already replaced his shirt. She shook her head and pulled the car out into the street. She drove, thinking about what was happening to Jack. Was this a self destruct mechanism whenever something got to hard for him to deal with What if he could bear to have her around anymore, would he kill her? She shook the thought from her mind; completely dismissing it.

They arrived at the bar and went inside. It was relatively quiet save for a few people who had chosen to sit right next to the speaker system; which played soothing music. Jack went to the bar and ordered the drinks. Gwen grabbed a seat and waited for Jack to return. She thought about the first time they had met and had a drink together; retcon. The only thing she had ever worried about when Jack was around. She knew he needed her but for how long. Jack returned to the table, placing three drinks on the table. He sat down and threw back the shot he had ordered. Jack pushed a drink towards her; water. 'Water,' she said, 'is that all I get.' Jack smiled and looked at her stomach which because of its size made her not able to pull her chair in all the way. 'You're pregnant, Gwen. You can't do anything to harm the baby.' Gwen smiled, she knew he had her best interest at heart. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

'Jack. What's going on?' Jack looked up from the drink he'd been nursing, 'I'm not quite sure actually. I have been seeing and hearing things lately.' Gwen knew what he was talking about.

'Ianto.'


	4. The Distance

**All chapters link together.**

Jack cringed at the name. He was still feeling pretty angry with himself and he probably even felt a bit angry with Ianto for leaving him. Gwen looked at Jack over her glass. She could see he was very conflicted. 'Jack you can talk to me about this, you know that right?' Jack looked up at her and smiled. He knew he could but his relationship with Ianto was his and his alone. 'Yeah, I know. Its just that I don't want to be seen as crazy uncle jack.'

Gwen drained the last of her glass and stood up. 'Come on. Lets go. I have somewhere to take you.' Jack raised his eye brows. Gwen slapped him playfully, 'That's not what I meant.' Jack knew it, so he drained his glass and got up and took her hand. 'Ok. Where are we going?' Gwen just tapped the side of her nose.

Jack shrugged and they left the bar. The night air that they stepped out into hit Jack and made his heart a little colder. They got into the car and Gwen drove. Jack closed his eyes and let his mind be quiet for a little while. He opened his eyes as the car came to a stop. What he saw made him feel physically ill. Gwen had brought them to the cemetery when Ianto was buried. Gwen saw the color leech from his face, even in the darkness of the car. She knew he didn't want to be here but he needed to be here.

'Gwen….I can't do this. It's too soon.' Gwen turned towards him and took his hand. 'Jack. you need to do this. If you keep on like this you're going to go crazy and then worst of all I will lose the Jack I know.' Jack knew she was right, he had to do this. They both pushed their doors open and stepped out of the car. Jack placed his hands on his hips and looked towards the darkened sky.

Gwen grabbed his hand and led him deep into the cemetery. He looked at a few of the tombstones as they passed by them; most were old and decaying. He hoped Ianto's looked better. He wasn't one for superstitions but he could feel the ghosts of peoples past watching him. Gwen slowed to a stop and lowered her head. Jack looked down at the grave and sighed. Finally after he could stand no more he sank to his knees and a heavy sob escaped him. Gwen stepped back and let him have his moment.

Jack placed a tentative hand on the tombstone, it's cold marble caressing his skin. He wished he could see Ianto just one more time. To tell him that he love d him. He felt he had let Ianto down the day he died. Ianto had confessed his love to him and he had told him not to. What was he thinking. Of course he wanted Ianto to love him and he loved Ianto. He had lived and died so many times he was beginning to think that he was destined to be alone with no- one to love. Hell, even Gwen had Rhys.

Jack wiped away the tears from his face. He needed to get passed this. As he stood up he looked over the tombstone. A man was standing just a few meters away, immaculate suit, dress shoes and a red tie. Jack jumped up and ran towards the figure . Gwen didn't quite understand what was happening, why was Jack running away from the grave. Maybe she had been totally wrong in bringing him here. She tried to catch him as best she could but couldn't quite get to him.

Jack ran as fast as he could but the closer he got the further away the figure got. 'Ianto,' he yelled, 'Please stay with me, I love you!!!' He stopped running as the figure receded in the distance. Jack grabbed his webley from its old fashioned hip holster and jammed it up into his chin. Gwen also came to a halt as she saw what Jack was planning. 'Goodbye Gwen.' Jack pulled the trigger and the lights went out


	5. The serious

The world came into focus again as he opened his eyes. The light that was surrounding him made him blink. He was alive again. He knew it would happen eventually but he wanted to make it all go away just for a little while. He looked around him from his position on the ground. He was lying on his stomach with his head to the side. As he tried to focus a face came into view. Gwen. She looked upset and worried; she was. She had just seen him kill himself. Above Gwen's face was that of Rhys. He sighed, great. Now Rhys is going to give him a serve. Rhys moved to the back of jack and grabbed him under his shoulders, and helped him into a sitting position.

He groaned as the blood ran back into his head. It always hurt the most whenever he was shot or injured in the head. He shook his head as if to get rid of something hanging over it. he looked at Gwen. 'Jack. what just happened?' Jack was a bit surprised with this question- hadn't she just seen him shoot himself in the head? 'Well in case you hadn't noticed I think I shot myself.' Rhys came back into very and crouched beside Gwen. 'Bloody hell. Why did you shoot yourself for. You got a death wish or something?' Gwen turned and gave Rhys a looked as f to say, yeah really bad timing and taste Rhys, thanks captain obvious.

'I'm fine. In fact I'm seeing things a lot clearer now.' Jack got up and began to walk away. Gwen was now furious, 'Jack you cant do this again. You cant just run away from this.' Jack didn't quite care at that moment. He just wanted to be on his own. He knew he had been on his own for six months but it wasn't enough. He wanted to feel desolate, alone and completely deserted. He could never die and yet that was all the people he cared about seemed to be doing. Torturing him for his immortalness. He just walked and kept walking until his legs just wouldn't take another step.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gwen watched him go. She desperately needed him to talk to her. She needed to know what she could do to help him. Rhys had stopped her from following him. Gwen knew he was right. She had to let him go and do what he had to do. She just hoped he found what he was looking for.

When they arrived at their flat Gwen slumped down onto the couch. Rhys could see that she was conflicted and worried that jack might do something to himself again. No matter how much Rhys didn't like Jack, he knew that Jack was a part of Gwen's life and that was how it was going to be. Rhys left the kitchen and came and sat down beside his wife. 'He'll be ok. You know.' Gwen smiled and cuddled into him. 'I just don't know rhys. He seems so unlike himself.' Rhys knew she was right but did everything to comfort her. 'Come on, lets get you to bed. Its been a long day.' Gwen nodded and Rhys helped her of the sofa and up the stairs. She just hoped that he would be alright when the baby came.

It was that far away and Gwen needed Jack as much as she needed Rhys. It was just a matter of time.

Xxxxxxx

Jack walked. He was walking down a dark street when it happened again.


	6. Tricks of the mind

**Dedicated to Gwento- addict- thanks for your support and kind reviews- much love to you. **

**A Jack and Ianto story. But is it really. Please review.!!**

Jack saw it up ahead. He couldn't quite see it through the light it was emitting. He shielded his eyes as he got closer to it. The light dimmed and he could finally see what was ahead of him. Ianto.

Jack couldn't understand why he was doing this to himself. Why his head was so screwed up. He stopped and closed his eyes. He thought that maybe if he wished the images away they would finally leave him. But they didn't. He opened his eyes and Ianto Jones stood before him. 'Jack?' Jack nearly died right there and then. His heart almost shattered at hearing his lovers voice again.

He took an involuntary step back as Ianto reached out to touch him. 'No you're not real. You're dead.' The hand dropped and a smile slid onto Ianto's face. 'Hey if I wasn't actually here would i be able to do this?' Ianto took a step closer to jack and grabbed him into a passionate kiss. Jack let tears fill his eyes as his lover's lips met his.

Their lips parted and Jack looked into the gorgeous eyes that he had missed. 'Ianto?' Ianto nodded. 'But how, I saw you die. You died in my arms.' Ianto hugged him tightly, and breathed in his smell. 'It doesn't matter now. I'm back and your safe again.' Jack still couldn't quite believe what was happening but he didn't quite care either. He had Ianto back and now nothing was going to take him away again. Even if that meant that Jack never let him go.

They walked down the dark street hand in hand, towards Ianto's flat. Jack had been staying there for the past couple of months, just trying to be close to Ianto. The warmth of Ianto's hadn in his sent shivers up jacks spine- but they were good shivers. They reached the flat and Jack opened the door. It still didn't feel quiet real but he could fault that kiss he was given earlier. He turned on the light and went into the kitchen.

They hadn't said much to each other on the walk to Ianto's apartment, they just enjoyed being in each other's company. But now Jack really needed answers to the questions that were circling his head. He filled a glass with water from the tap and sat on the sofa. Ianto came and sat next to him, placing his hand on Jack's leg. Jack involuntarily jumped at the touch. Ianto could understand why but was still quite shocked at Jack's recent reactions to him.

'Ianto. I need answers. What is going on here?' Ianto didn't answer but instead took the glass of water from Jack and placed it on the table that sat in front of them. He then turned Jack so that they were facing each other. He looked deep into Jack's blue eyes, which stared intently back at Ianto's. 'Its ok. Nothing is going on. I'm back and that's all that matters.' Jack wanted to believe him but after what had happened over the past couple of days Jack was slightly sceptical.

Ianto stood up and grabbed Jack's hand. 'Come with me Jack.' Jack followed Ianto into their bedroom. Ianto led Jack to the bed and made him sit on the edge. Without saying anything, Ianto pulled of Jack's coat and laid it over the chair that sat in the corner of the room. Jack felt warmth rising in his chest. Maybe this was real and he wasn't dreaming. Jack then realised that Ianto wasa un buttoning his shirt to reveal the white fitted T that lay beneath it. The shirt hugged his muscles and accentuated them.

Jack then stood up and turned the table on Ianto. Removing the vest that held his shirt close to him Jack grabbed Ianto into a ferocious hug and breathed him in. He didn't want anything to happen tonight. He just wanted to be in his lover's presence. He led Ianto to the bed and they laid down next to each other. Holding each other close, staring into the eyes they had not seen for what seemed like a life time.

So Jack was fast asleep and quite content with himself, in Ianto's arms.

Jack woke with a start and looked around. He. Was. Alone.

He began to cry.


	7. A New begining

**Dedicated to Gwento- addict. Thanks for everything- you are awesome. Lots of love.**

Gwen could hear her phone ringing. She didn't really want to get up and answerer it but thought better of it when Jack crossed her mind. She lifted her head up and looked at the time, 3:30. She grabbed her phone and answered it. 'Hello?' Gwen could hear the faint sounds of tears being dried. 'Gwen, It's Jack. It just happened again.' Gwen got up and went down stairs. 'Jack are you ok? Where are you?' Another faint sob could be heard down the line.

Jack couldn't really form the words properly to say anything. 'I'm…. I'm at Ianto's flat.' He felt his heart break a little more each time he said that name. Gwen had needed him before but now Jack needed her. 'Gwen I need you come and talk to me. I just can't be alone right now.' Gwen understood completely and maybe this would make him open up to her. 'It's ok Jack I'll be right there. Don't go anywhere.' Jack had no intentions of going anywhere. He just didn't want to be alone. Jack hung up the phone and just sat in the same spot until Gwen arrived.

Gwen didn't know whether Jack was ever going to get through this but she had to help him try. She left Rhys where he was and just left. She drove to Ianto's flat, to find Jack sitting with has back against the wall on the bed. 'Jack?' Jack looked up as Gwen mentioned his name. He lifted his head slowly and let the tears stream down his face. Gwen went to him and deposited herself beside him on the bed. 'Oh, Jack. Please talk to me.' Jack grabbed her into a hug, his sobs racking her body. After a few moments he let her go and dried his eyes. 'He was here Gwen, with me.' Gwen grabbed his shaking hands, 'Hey It's ok. What happened after you left the cemetery?' Jack exhaled, letting his body shudder as he did so. 'I just walked. I needed to clear my mind, so I just kept on walking. I wanted to be free from everything for awhile and killing myself didn't seem to work to well so I thought if I was alone for a bit I would be ok.' Gwen wiped a tear that was slowly making it's way down Jack's cheek. 'Then what happened, how did you end up here?' Jack looked at her and tried to smile, 'Oh, it was amazing. He came like a beacon of light. He just appeared out of nowhere. I didn't want to believe it at first but then, those beautiful, soft lips met mine, I just knew it was him.' Jack became agitated as he thought about Ianto.

'Hey, calm down. Your ok now, everything is fine.' Gwen tried to calm him down. She now understood what Jack was going through. Jack took a few deep breaths, 'But then we ended back up here. I just wanted to hold him. We went to sleep and when I woke up…… he was gone.' Jack looked around the room and sighed, 'Why is this happening Gwen. What have I done to deserve this?' Gwen didn't know what to say to him. She only knew that he was hurting and she would do everything to help him get through it. Jack folded himself and his exhaustion to over him, sending him to sleep. Gwen stayed with him all night, holding him, whispering to him that everything was going to be alright. She just hoped that it would be alright.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Gwen woke the next morning, she found Jack sitting in a chair, watching her. 'Good morning, you.' Gwen rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up. She smiled; he seemed to be in a better mood that he was last night. 'You sound better than you did last night.' Jack flashed one of those dazzling smiles of his and laughed, 'Well you have that effect on me. Thank you Gwen, what you did for me last night was.' He didn't quite get to finish, when Gwen doubled over in pain. Jack was by her side in a second. 'Gwen, what is it. what's wrong?' Gwen grabbed the front of Jack's shirt, 'Ohhhh, hmmm, I think it's the baby Jack.' Jack grabbed her hand and tried to get her to breathe deeply. 'Come on Gwen you need to breathe.' Gwen knew what was happening when the second wave of pain came. 'Jack? My waters just broke.' Jack smiled at her, 'Your having the baby?' Gwen really didn't want to have to say it again, 'Yeah Jack generally that's what happens when your waters break.' Jack laughed, 'Hey, Ianto would be proud, your waters broke on his bed.' Gwen slapped him. She was trying to concentrate on her breathing; it was then that she remembered Rhys. 'Jack? We need to get to the hospital and you need to call Rhys.' Jack looked at her and smiled. Rhys was going to love this; Jack was the first to know about the pregnancy and now he was there when she was about to have it. He laughed and dialed for Rhys.

'Rhys. Gwen's having the baby. We'll meet you at the hospital.' Rhys was shocked, 'Wait! What? What do you mean we.' Rhys then realized what Jack had meant. 'The last to bloody know!' Rhys sighed, 'I'll meet you there.'

Jack hung up and looked at Gwen. They both laughed until another contraction came over Gwen. Jack sprang forward, 'Ok, it's time to go.'


	8. I need the hospital now!

Jack did the best he could to get Gwen to her car while trying to get everything together. Gwen's contractions had become quite close together and she didn't seem to have the capacity to carry herself anywhere. He practically carried her down the stairs to her car. Placing her in the passenger seat of the car, Jack ran to the driver's and started the car. Gwen was now thoroughly in labour and struggling to get regular breaths. 'Gwen, you need to keep breathing in deep breaths. In and out.' Gwen just glared at him and he knew that she didn't really need him telling her what she was meant to be doing. Jack planted his foot on the accelerator and the car lurched into traffic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rhys had begun to panic. The day had finally come and he was panicking about what Gwen would need at the hospital. They had made a list of things but for the life of him, Rhys couldn't remember where they had put it. The baby had been the only topic of conversation for months and they had planned everything to the last detail. He grabbed the emergency bag Gwen had stashed in the baby's room. As usual she had everything under control. He pulled the door closed and hurried down the stairs to the street. He didn't even know where they were going to be so as he got into the car he dialed for Gwen as he pulled into the street. The phone rang and it was no surprise that Jack answered. 'Rhys?'

'Jack. I forgot to ask before, what hospital are you going to?' Rhys got no reply but from the noises he could, something wasn't going according to plan. 'Jack!' With again no reply Rhys hung up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack didn't have time to listen to Rhys. Gwen was seriously panicking and he was trying to drive without killing them let alone anyone else. 'Gwen, you need to calm down, this isn't going to do the baby any good.' Gwen grabbed Jack's leg and squeezed. 'I'm sorry Jack, you don't really have you hands free.' Jack tried to smile but Gwen's fingernails were sharp and now thoroughly imbedded in his leg. They were still at least 15 minutes away from the hospital and Jack was certain they weren't going to make it. 'He pulled the car over onto the side walk. 'Jack what are you doing. This doesn't look like the hospital.' Jack turned to her, 'Gwen were not going to make it.' Gwen's gazed turned steely and murderous, 'We'd better make it sunshine or your seriously in trouble.' Jack needed her to understand, she wasn't going to make it to the hospital and she was going to have to have the baby here. 'Gwen, please listen. You're going to have to have the baby here.' She scoffed, 'What! You're not serious. Who is going to deliver it?' Jack just smiled intently. He may not be an obstetrician but he knew a thing or two about delivering a baby. He certainly knew what it was like to have one. 'I will. How hard can it be?' Gwen just looked at him. Another contraction over came her and she squeezed her hand around Jacks. 'Please jack, we need to get to the hospital. Jack turned Gwen's face towards him, 'Gwen, trust me. Everything is going to be fine.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rhys had no idea where he was going but he would get there. Jack had been no help what so ever in giving him the directions so he decided to head for Ianto's flat. Gwen might have thought he was asleep last night when she left but sleep had evaded him over the last couple of months. He drove past the flat and towards the nearest hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack had moved Gwen to the back seat and made sure she was as comfortable as possible. He knew it would a bit awkward him doing this but he had to make sure this baby would be ok. 'Ok, Gwen, I can see the head, now when the next contraction happens you need to push ok.' Gwen gripped the back of the seat as a contraction came, 'Arrrggghhhh. Jack I'm gonna kill you.'


	9. Hormones, husbands and Captain Jack

**Dedicated to Gwento- addict and cjh4eav- thanks for the support. Loads of love to you**

Jack tried to get Gwen to breathe deeply. She was now starting to seriously panic, which was making it hard for Jack to gauge what was happening. 'Gwen I need you to calm down, ok. You and your baby are gonna be fine, you just need to breathe.' Gwen moaned as another contraction took over her body. Once it had passed Gwen laid her head back and panted heavily, 'Jack i don't want to do this.' Jack smiled, Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't have done the other thing that got you to this point.' Gwen lifted her head and glared at the smiling Jack. 'Shut it you!' Jack shrugged, he could now see the head. 'Ok Gwen you need to push. When another contraction comes, when I tell you to push, you push ok. Alright ready.' Gwen gripped the head rest of the seat and waited for Jack's order. Another contraction came and Gwen pushed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rhys drove around, keeping an eye out for Gwen's car. He had just driven past Ianto's flat and was making his way towards the nearest hospital. Rhys sighed, he knew this would happen, he knew he would miss the birth of his first child, and was going to be all because of Jack Bloody Harkness. Rhys looked around and out the corner of his eye he spotted Gwen's car. Skidding the car to a halt, Rhys reversed up the street, backing up into the approaching traffic. He pulled the car over to the side of the road and ran the rest of the way to Gwen's waiting car. As he approached he could have fainted right there and then; he wasn't too late.

Gwen lifted her head as the contraction passed and she stopped pushing. 'Rhys!' Jack looked up in shock. What was Rhys going to make of this? Not only had Gwen gone into labour in Jack's presence, he was now trying to deliver his baby on the side of the road in the back seat of Gwen's car. 'Oh boy, really?' Gwen nodded and another contraction came over her. Jack went back to the task at hand, 'Ok Gwen, you need to push. This is a really big one ok. Ready and..... Push.' Gwen gripped the seat and pushed as though she would die if she didn't. 'Ok that's it. Ok that isn't the one that's gonna get the baby out but, i'm trying for the next one.' Gwen laughed, 'You were never really good on time Jack.' The other passenger door opened and Rhys got in. Jack stared at him and smiled. 'Hey Rhys, glad to see you made it.' Rhys was fuming, 'Well you were no bloody help were you!' Gwen really wasn't in the mood for any macho behaviour. 'Ah Jack if we could, I'd really like this kid out of me now!' Rhys grabbed his wife's hand as the last and final contraction came over her. 'Ok Gwen, this is it. Push!' Gwen pushed and was delighted to find that it was the last one she had to do. Jack removed his great coat and wrapped the baby up in it. Jack looked down at the beautiful baby boy and smiled, he certainly was going to be a heart breaker. He looked up at Gwen and smiled, handing her son to her. 'Congratulations Gwen, he's beautiful.' Gwen held the baby smiled, Rhys did as well. Their baby was finally here and thanks to Jack he had come into the world safely.

Rhys reached across and shook Jack's hand, 'Thanks Jack.' Jack shook his head and smiled, 'No need to thank me Rhys, I really didn't do that much. It was all her.' Rhys smiled, Jack was right. Gwen was amazing and so was there son. 'So,' jack said, 'what are you going to call him?'

**Please review- Tips and ideas welcomed greatly.**


	10. In his memory

**Dedicated to Gwento- addict. Thank you so much. Loads of love.**

Gwen looked into her son's bright blue eyes. She smiled; she couldn't believe that he was finally here. Jack had delivered him and now all there was left to do was name him. Gwen looked at Jack, who sat on the curb his head between his knees. She handed the baby to Rhys who hadn't stopped looking at him since he had been born. Rhys took him and rocked him for side to side. Gwen moved from the car to sit beside Jack.

Jack looked up as Gwen sat down beside him, 'Hey. Nice job Cooper. You did great.' Gwen smiled and pushed at him playfully. 'You didn't do so bad yourself. Thank you Jack., I don't know what I would have done without you.' Jack smiled weakly and resumed to stare at the ground. Gwen placed her arm around him and leant her head on his shoulder. 'You know what? Ianto would be so proud of you. He would have loved the fact that you did this for me.' Gwen could see that he had become uncomfortable again. 'Jack?'

Jack turned his head towards her. 'I know.' He smiled as a tear ran down his face. From that moment Gwen knew exactly what she was going to name her son. Rhys came and sat by her side with their son. 'I know what to call him.' Gwen smiled because she knew Rhys was thinking the exact same thing as she was. 'Jack. do you want to hold him.' Jack looked up and smiled, 'I would love to.' Rhys handed the child to him. Jack gently held him up in front of him and smiled as the child grabbed for his nose. 'So what are you going to call him?" Gwen and Rhys looked at each other and nodded. 'I think Ianto is a good name.' Jack looked up with tears in his eyes. 'I think he'd like that.' Jack held the child and smiled. 'I think everything is going to be ok Gwen. I think everything is going to be just fine.'

**This is the last chapter of this story. I thank all of those who have reviewed my work. Loads of love to you all. A will post a new story very soon. Love in all its variations. XX MELICA XX**


End file.
